This project is an emergency measure intended to safeguard valuable government property currently assigned to an NCI contract with Microbiological Associates, La Jolla, California. That contract is terminating and ownership of the physical facilities at La Jolla will reside with the La Jolla Research Foundation. This special effort for the storage and maintenance of biological materials of cancer research importance is a temporary emergency step to insure adequate safety measures and maintenance of these research resources by the La Jolla Foundation until appropriate disposition of the biological materials can be made. It is anticipated that these materials will eventually be transferred to some other NCI contract facility.